This invention relates to a muscial instrument and more particularly to a trumpet which will emit a flame of a predetermined length and duration under the control of the musician.
As can be ascertained, many performances by musicians or artists are accompanied by special effects in order to further enhance the quality of the presentation and to entertain the audience. There are many modern groups who employ substantial visual and sound effects in conjunction with their performances and have gained widespread popularity based on the utilization of such additional effects together with the musical format.
In view of such considerations, the applicant herein has conceived of a trumpet which will emit a flame out of the bell of the trumpet whereby the flame is safely controlled by the musician. The apparatus offers a novel and sensational visual effect to an audience when the instrument is being played by a skilled practitioner. In terms of appreciation and audience reaction, the instrument creates a unique visual effect. The nature of the instrument is such that the trumpet can be played at the same time the flame is being emitted. The length and duration of the flame are completely under control of the musician, who therefore based on the composition being played, can control the flame according to the music. As will be explained, the instrument emits flames on the command of the musician and is absolutely safe to use and reliable in operation.
The foregoing description is directed at the use of apparatus for emitting a flame under the control of a musician. The description and drawings particularly depict a trumpet. In any event, it is understood that the concept would apply equally to many wind instruments of a similar nature and structure to the trumpet and will provide the requisite visual effects as above indicated.